


Ideals Are Not Sacred (And People Are Stupid)

by KyaFalcone



Series: Lupa's Home and Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate AoU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author has issues, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I am biased when it comes to Hank Pym, I am not afraid to admit this, Just not the same thing as before, Multi, Mutant Darcy Lewis, Not Ant-Man (2015) Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Ultron is still a thing, Wanda and Pietro are not related to Magneto, trying not to be typical fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: Darcy is not about to let her pack go off an fight an evil robot by themselves.  It's just not going to happen.  Not when said robot has knowledge of all known X-Men and Avengers.
OR
The one where Lupa keeps Tony from being stupid but unfortunately can't stop others from being stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary #2: The author's pissed at most of the movie so she changes everything.
> 
> ~
> 
> I hate Age of Ultron. I really do. Not just because of the whole Pietro dying thing. No, I really just hate the whole thing. The Clint Farm, the Natasha/Bruce undertones, the fact Vision looses his JARVIS memories (I so cried and I am not afraid to admit it), the fact very little of the "sidekicks" is seen, that most of the ladies are not there. All of it. Just all of it.
> 
> I do however, think Ultron himself and Strucker are good plot points. I just... I grew up with the fact that Hank Pym created Ultron (true to comics! Just not MCU). And that Pym was an abusive ass to his wife (also true to comics. Ultimate Marvel is the storyline if anyone was wondering). Those were the Ant-Man/Wasp facts I grew up with. Tony being the one to create Ultron upsets me on many levels. Mainly because it looks to me like he did it for Pepper and that does not jive well with my view of Pepper, even after IM3.
> 
> So, _basically_ this is my version of Age of Ultron. I'm going to try not to make it a typical "fix-it" fic because I know those get old. Ultron and Strucker are both still plot points. Just... Ultron is not the Ultron you know from MCU. And Vision will be a bit different (because my secret BroTP is JARVIS and Izabel). And none of the Ant-Man characters are here in the MCU versions. I haven't actually _seen_ the Ant-Man movie anyways so I wouldn't have tried. (though from what I understand, Pym is still an ass in the new movie)
> 
> -end rant-   
> -hopefully-
> 
> So this'll start out very AoU like and then it will not be.

Darcy smiled and shook her head while listening to the communication line for the team.  This was another raid on a SHIELDRA base and was more HYDRA than SHIELD.  There wasn't much she could do to help.  Not from the Tower.  But it was nice to know what was going on with them.  And Iz was kind enough to set her up with a muted line in the network.

"Shit."

"Language."

Darcy giggled a little.  Steve's 40s mentality didn't rear it's head often now but it was still funny when it did.

"Everything going well?" Jane asked from her place under one of her machines.

"Seems like," Darcy responded.  "Sounds like a lot of guns, but I haven't heard of any major injuries."

Jane hummed as she calibrated her machine.  "Where are they?"

"Sokovia. Sad little country that has it worse than other small European countries."

"Really?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "it's one of those places that Tony hadn't been able to destroy all Stark Weapons in yet. So yeah, terrorists with Stark guns."  Darcy listened some more to the audio.  "Sounds like the Sentinels are getting a work out."

" _You didn't see that coming?_ "

That was a new voice.  One she almost didn't hear.  As Natasha called for the archer, Darcy made her way to her computer.  "Visual please, Jay."  Taking a look through the footage, she found the new player on the field.  More she found the blur that was the new player.  "Jay, is Iz watching?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Lewis. She is currently out of the systems."

"Save everything we're getting and put it in her folder. See if you two can get a clearer picture of this guy."

 

They came back mostly unhurt.  Darcy was still mulling over the information they had gotten from the HYDRA systems.  Twins with a recessive mutant gene.  Experimented on.  Willingly, their files said.  Darcy trusted that as far as she could throw Logan, which was not far since _metal skeleton_.  Shaking her head, she moved to see what her male scientists were up to.  She listened as they talked about the gem and it's weird brain-like neurons.

"Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but...I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door."  Tony was enthused.  That was... not good.

"Tony," Darcy called.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Don't go making a Hal or Skynet. Please."

"What?"

Darcy sighed and pinned him with a look.  "I know you pretty well, Tony. I get that this is really cool and Science! But we don't know anything about the scepter or its origins. If you want to make a robot, use JARVIS. We like him."

Tony paused his twitching and thought.  It was always nice to know she could get him to actually _think_ about something.  "Jay could adapt to it. His original code at least. JARVIS of now, not so much. Huh."

Currently the Sentinels were commanded either by Tony, Rhodey, Izabel, and at times, Darcy while the actions were implemented by JARVIS.  Unfortunately, it was getting harder to have someone besides Jay working the Sentinels.  Tony had been bouncing the idea of a AI just for the Sentinels for a while.  It was still a work in progress.

"Alright," Darcy smiled.  "Enough Science for one day. Party time boys."

 

They were all seated around Thor's hammer.  It was amusing watching the team goof off like this.  Trying to pick up Mjolnir.  They weren't drunk.  Not really.  But it was still fun to watch them be silly.  It was nice to just let off some steam.

"You're all not worthy," Thor said smugly after everyone who wanted to had tried.

The sudden screeching noise had Darcy on the ground, whimpering.  She could make out, barely, that she wasn't the only one in pain.  Then it stopped.  The shifter shook her head, trying to get the last of the ringing out of it.

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers."  What the... It was like a Sentinel.  But not a Sentinel.  It looked more... insect like with its head.

"Tony, I thought-"

"JARVIS?"  The silence was not comforting.

"No. Not all of you," the robot turned to look at Darcy and Jane.  "Some. Most. Killers, that's what they are. Do you see it?"

Oh Hel.  Not good.  Darcy shook her head in answer.  Keep it talking.  Tony will shut it down.  "They," Darcy swallowed to wet her throat.  "They're our protectors. Aren't they?"

"Protectors. Perhaps. But they've also killed. They have destroyed in the tries for peace."

"But, it's normal to do that. I thought," she tacked on.  Crap.  How do you keep a scary robot from killing everyone.

"Animals fight and kill to survive," Jane latched onto her thought.

"Yes."  Creepy robot is _so_ creepy.  "Animals. And like all animals eventually, humans will become extinct."

"In time," Darcy nodded.  "Extinction takes time."

"Or one global event."

And suddenly there were more Sentinels attacking.  Darcy kept herself over Jane, keeping them both covered as much as she could.  Though it didn't seem like the robot was going after them.  In fact, Darcy caught a few times that the Sentinels diverted whatever so they weren't hurt.  Eventually the fighting stopped.  Darcy and Jane peeked to look at the standoff between Avengers and Creepy-bot.

"So dramatic," the robot sighed.  "You don't think things through anymore. Avengers. 'Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it.' Noble goals. But what happens when _you_ become the problem?"

Jane screamed and Darcy jumped as Mjolnir smashed the robot.

"Stark, what the hell was that?" Steve asked.

"I don't know!" Tony yelled.  "I swear!"  Darcy helped Jane up and the two of them followed the team to the Sentinel floor.  "Darcy, she talked some sense into me before I did anything with the crazy gem brainwaves. I mean, we didn't know anything about it!"

"Then how did it come alive?"

"Jay, you there?" Tony asked.

"There are others who could have," Jane mentions.  A lot of the team turn to her friend.  Jane shifts uncomfortable with the attention.  "The party. I doubt any of us were really paying all that much attention to all the guests. Someone could have..."

"Could've decided to speed along whatever Tony was working on," Darcy finished.  "We left the visuals here when we went down."

"But, JARVIS," Bruce stated.

"Yeah, not here."  Tony was pissed.  A hologram of JARVIS' coding came up.  It was... damaged.  "I don't know who or what did this. But I want them dead."


End file.
